


Domestic Bliss and The Avengers

by Djedereshotep



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fun, M/M, Mpreg, Other, This is fluff, Weird Plot Shit, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djedereshotep/pseuds/Djedereshotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles, possible stories, and the results of my role plays with my friends. Don't judge me monkeys. Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some cannon characters. Sometimes a little off kilter. Enjoy this melting pot of crazy.

Chapter 1  
Two Greens Equal More Kids (Bruce Banner plus The Green Dragon)

Cala is two years, Trenton Edward is about a year or so. They agreed on the name Trent because Myth originally wanted to name their boy Alpine. His short name would be Al. Bruce put his foot down. Myth pouted. Bruce deducted that Trent is perfect in lieu of the Tree Nature Spirits called Treants. Just minus the "e". Myth agreed with this theory. So they both agreed on Trenton Edward Banner. Edward after Tony...naturally. Myth went looking for his children after dinner was prepared. He stood in the doorway to Bruce's lab smiling sweetly. He then strode over to his two handsome men and daughter. Trenton was fliting about the lab not too far from daddy. Sniffing practically everything and Cala was planted firmly in daddy's lap slapping Bruce's hand out of the way "Daddy no if...if do that won't work. Need phytoglobin duuuuuh! Nggh pffft. Put in differnt equa....equa". Cala could not say the word "different" or the word "equation" but Bruce knew what she meant. Before Bruce could reconfigure Myth plucked Cala from his lap. She fussed a little. " You and Daddy spend too much time in front of the cathode ray tube.., it's going to stunt your growth baby girl". Myth looks at Bruce smiling warmly and winking at his husband. "Dinner is ready you three and you know mommy likes to have a family meal" Trenton sidles up against his mom nuzzling Myth and wrapping around his neck. Cala calms and giggles. Besides. Mommy needs to tell Daddy something really important." Myth knew on that he had Bruce hooked to come upstairs. He also knew Bruce would come up anyways. Myth made all three of them sweat the moment. Even though it seemed that Trenton was more intrigued about his fingers than the conversation at hand. Myth waited until the food had been dished out. He waited until Bruce's eyes gave that tell tale worried brow furrow. Myth dished himself another extremely large plate if food. Bruce's eyebrow rose. Myth gave a sweet smile. "What is it Dear? I am eating for three now". Myth giggled as he watched his husband sputter and choke. Then he watched the wetness in Bruce's eyes. "Love. I do not think I will ever tire of your reactions to my pregnancies


	2. Chapter 2 Ironman's Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is watching a vid recording that JARVIS made awhile back upon Tony's request during a dark period three years prior too current date in the drabble. Tony feels blessed for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and domestic bliss. Enjoy!

Tony sat in his lab. Noting it's surroundings seemingly for the first time. The shaken Billionaire draw in a long breath letting it out slowly. Letting the familiar scents help him readjust. Tony was just happy to be home. 

"Jarvis, ready to record?"

"At the ready sir. Make it so"

Tony rolled his eyes the lopsided grin coming easily to his features. 

"That is the last time I allow you to watch anymore Star Trek while I'm gone...or I will change your name to Jean Luc Picard"

"Of course sir. I must say I do prefer Day-tah"

"Jarvis?"

"Recording now sir"

Tony cleared his throat. Took a long sip of his sorely missed Scotch and began..

"Thor invited us all to go to Asgard. It was about three months after the *Loki Incident* naturally Bruce jumped at the chance. Capscicle was pretty wary but threw his lot in claiming he needed to know what dangers faced Earth. Natasha and Hawkeye were all about new weapons and martial arts. We all had our reasons. I wanted to see their version of tech. So we went. I will state this for the record that never EVER again will I teleport. Well I might but not any time soon. A part of me didn't want to go. I recently found out that Stark Industries was encroaching on Cree territory. Making most of the tribe sick. Nothing like being in the middle of a board meeting and the whole thing gets interrupted by a pissed off little Native American male. I was ridiculously in love with Bruce and we had just decided to break it off due to the fact that we had this unhealthy cycle mixed with amazing sexual chemistry...okay...Jarvis...cut it off. "

Tony annoyed at himself threw a metal part across the lab. 

"Sir?"

The Billionaire stood up abruptly and began pacing. His hands going behind his head lacing themselves. 

"Fuck the therapist. This is only going to make headlines. Then VIÓLA I will be tabloid porn ...

Tony started dying laughing. He listened to the whole voice recording over and over. Holding Kishi Lutana in his lap. Bouncing the three year old as she giggled excitedly. 

"Yes your Daddy is a dork honey , filthy rich with a hot wife too. But mommy would probably smack daddy if he heard him right now. No honey. You cannot play with daddy's repulsor gauntlet."

Tony kissed the top of Kishi's head as he moved his suit's right hand gauntlet out of the way of his daughters curious reach. 

"Toooooonyyyy"

Tony cringed playfully. 

"Too late, daddy is in trouble"

Tony whispered into Kishi's hair eliciting a giggle from the little girl on Tony's lap. He turned his head looking over his right shoulder owlishly. The glint of mischievousness shimmering in his chocolate orbs. The Billionaire took in the sight of his lovely Native American Cree wife. Sebastian. Dyami in Cree. The lithe form wearing casual shorts and a body armor top. The shorts fit around Sebby's hips just right. His wife's ebon hair framing his face accenting the high cheekbones making his long lashes and eyes pop. 

Tony watched the vision if perfection saunter over to him. Seductively. Lazily. The way Sebastian always walked. Tony's heartbeat thudded a little faster. Once Sebby stood before him he looked up into the eyes of love. 

"Is Cam laying down Sweetheart? "

Sebastian grinned. Popping one elegantly shaped brow he lifted thin and soft fingers to caress Tony's cheek. 

"Mhmm. Pepper informed me that Happy is on his way back from picking up Pocono from the Rez. Tooonnny. Your not even ready. Sweet One it's your birthday..."

Sebby whined pouting cutely at Tony and fussing with Kishi's hair. 

Tony let out a grin. He winked at his wife.

"I can't have anymore birthdays...I already have everything I ever wished for....right here. The Billionaire held Kishi firmly with his left arm taking his right hand and lacing it with Sebastian's ever so gently and kissing his knuckles sweetly.

It was the first time that Sebastian saw the light completely in Tony's eyes. Sebby leaned down placing a soft kiss on his husbands lips. 

"Happy birthday Sweet One"

Tony hummed. Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
